


how fast the evening passes

by byzinha



Series: baby batcat [16]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Bells, except it ISN'T, fluffy with a lil bit of naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: it's a bit too soon to talk about vows.also covering the prompt #3 of my writing challenge





	how fast the evening passes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveisourresistance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisourresistance/gifts).



> I hope you like this one, because I had fun writing! Didn't proofread, though, so I'm sorry for any mistakes ^^'
> 
> Gotham and its characters are not mine.

She hardly ever felt that warm and cozy, even after they moved back with Babs to a brand new rich-y house near the Narrows (there wasn't nothing nice in the Narrows after all), and every time Selina Kyle woke up under the sunlight in Wayne Manor, she needed a few moments to realize where she was.

It was super early, though, and it was hard to know what exactly had taken her from her nice sleep, until she heard his voice whispering softly with a layer of frustration that was adorable.

"…for there is nothing grey in you, from the golden of your hair to the kaleidoscopic green of your eyes and the beautiful tan of your skin…"

"Is that a Halsey song?" Selina asked sleepily and Bruce blushed realizing that she was awake.

"I'm writing my vows to our wedding," he said and she laughed – soft and warm like the sun coming through the window, making him blush even more.

"You're not even eighteen yet," she said. "And you never proposed."

"But I will, someday," he guaranteed.

"Who's to say I'll say yes."

"Oh, you will say yes," Bruce said, so certain, so proud. He put aside a notepad that she didn't realize he was holding and crawled on top of her, pecked her lips. "And when it happens, I'll be more than ready."

"You're so cocky," Selina said, hands itching to touch his torso.

"That's not a no," he mused, kissing down her jaw and neck.

"That's not a proposal," she replied smartly. He heaved on top of her, the comforter being a thick layer between them. She finally touched him, her hands going up his back and to his hair as his mouth neared her ear, making her gasp.

"But when I do…"

"We'll see about that," Selina said, but her breathy voice gave her away. How the fuck did she fall for that damn billionaire was the million dollars question.

"Shut up."

Bruce chuckled and kissed the corner of her mouth playfully.

"Good morning, babe," he said, and she dug her nails on his shoulders just to get back at him.

(and maybe – just maybe – to mark her territory. But she wouldn't say it out loud ever in her life.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcomed!


End file.
